


down the only road i’ve ever known

by primasveraas



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Out of all the discomforts in the galaxy, having Garazeb mad at him is perhaps one of the worst.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	down the only road i’ve ever known

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 6: Confession

"I apologize again, Captain," Kallus tries, but Hera only shakes her head, smiling softly.

"It's alright, Kallus," she says, and Kallus can relax just a fraction before her eyes grow serious again. "Just tell us next time, alright? You don't need to risk yourself like that."

The former Imperial agent nods, then glances down the hallway. The door to Zeb and Ezra's quarters is firmly shut.

"I'm afraid Garazeb might not be so forgiving," he confesses, and Hera raises an arched eyebrow.

"You'll have to ask him, then," the pilot replies, the corners of her mouth quirking up slightly. She passes the agent to return to the cockpit, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder as she goes.

Kallus swallows hard, then approaches the forboding door. The sound of metal clangs as he knocks, and Kallus winces at the harshness of the sound.

Worse still, the door slides open abruptly, and Kallus comes face-to-face with the angry Lasat. Zeb stares down at him, then grumbles to himself but lets the other man in.

“What?” He says gruffly, and Kallus can feel his heart sink already.

“I just wanted to say,” he swallows thickly, “I apologize for the move I pulled earlier.”

“You mean the stupid one where you almost got yourself killed?”

“Yes,” Kallus concedes, “that.”

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t do it again.”

“Zeb, I get the impression that you’re angry with me,” Kallus says, and Zeb snorts.

“Did ya now?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you-”

“It’s fine-”

“Clearly it’s not,” Kallus snaps, pacing about the small quarters. “You took issue with what I did, so here I am trying to remedy it.”

“You nearly died,” Zeb snarls. “That’s what happened, remember?”

“But I didn’t,” Kallus hisses, finally provoked. “I know the risks of what I do and it’s always going to be dangerous. I’m not  _ trying _ to die, Zeb. Today was foolish, yes, but I’m not exactly in the business to be  _ safe-” _

“What would I do?” Zeb demands, spreading his arms wide. “You die like an idiot and where does that-”

“I’m perfectly capable of caring for myself, Garazeb!”

“ _ Karabast,  _ Kal, I can’t lose you!” Zeb shouts, and Kallus freezes.

“Wh- what? What did you say?”

Zeb sighs, looking away. “I said… that I can’t lose you.”

He’s looking at the ceiling, the bed, anywhere but Kallus. The former Imperial can feel his face growing hot, his boiling frustration evaporating instantly. He takes a step closer, and Zeb freezes.

“Zeb, I didn’t realize…”

“No, you don’t have to-”

“Zeb,” Kallus’s words are careful, painfully deliberate. “I didn’t realize you felt the same way.”

“It’s completely-” Zeb does a double-take. “What do you mean, ‘the same way?’”

“Yes,” Kallus admits, letting a nervous smile flit across his face. “I care about you.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.” Insanely, a laugh escapes Kallus, and almost against his will, he approaches Zeb further. Finally, the other man looks at him, and Kallus’ heart stills.

His smile is returned, but Kallus can’t breathe. Zeb is only inches away now, mouth opened in a grin

“What kind of care are we talking about here?” Zeb asks, voice low and teasing.

_ He knows,  _ Kallus thinks, heart pounding.  _ The bastard knows.  _

All in a rush, he remembers months of flirting, stolen glances, endless nights where all he could think of was Garazeb Orrelios. There had always been something unspoken between them, lurking beneath the surface of their friendship ever since that ice moon, but he never quite imagined, never truly dared to ever hope that his feelings would be reciprocated, much less come to fruition.

He’s aware, distinctly, of how close Zeb is to him suddenly, then the distance between them lessens, then there’s lips on his and  _ stars  _ Zeb is tall, but strong enough to lift Kallus off his feet, and maybe he’s forgiven, then and there.

“I still don’t forgive you,” Zeb mutters against his mouth, and Kallus scoffs.

“I think I can convince you otherwise,” he says, smirking, and Zeb hums in agreement as he leans in to kiss Kallus again.

**Author's Note:**

> The world may be a mess right now, but I am loving Kalluzeb Appreciation Week. All y'all are so very kind and truly part of the best fandom I've ever known. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting, or leaving kudos on my works.


End file.
